


离婚人士

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: ABO/生子了/中年人
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈
Series: 小兔组合拳 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 2





	离婚人士

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/生子了/中年人

-

李知勋摁下快门，这是今天的第二盒相片纸，相片从出纸口出来之后被他随意扔到一边，然后为了在沙发上坐下，把自己的拍摄对象，一块沾满了颜料还被揉得皱巴巴的布，踢到一边。

他有点累了，工作室里过暗的光线也让他觉得不舒服，他数不清这是自己第几个为了作品昼夜颠倒的天儿。下意识地喊一个人的名字，叫他帮自己拿瓶可乐，可是出口后脑袋里什么都听不到。

崔胜澈，崔胜澈。

李知勋确信自己又喊了两遍，可是耳朵里还是空空荡荡的。不仅如此，他身处的空间也空空荡荡的，并没有人在，这一切都只是出于他无意识的表现。

他突然觉得有点尴尬，虽然房间里只有他自己一个人，但是就好像暗中有人正在观察自己要做什么，无论怎么样自己这个时候也不该叫出那个人的名字。

虽然不愿意承认，但是在没有防备的时候的确已经养成了有什么事情先喊崔胜澈的习惯，时间已经过去有阵子，这一点一直没有改掉。

现在的情况下自然做什么都要亲自动手，李知勋一边翻手机一边去角落里的小冰箱里找可乐。桌面上的备忘录上记录着下一次见面的倒计时，还有一个星期。

他鬼使神差地打开因为最近赶稿期都没怎么经营过的匿名软件，划了几个就对上一个喜欢，私信聊天你来我往用的是软件自带的模板，定位离得很近，李知勋心里盘算着，记忆里没错的话，附近有一家快捷酒店。

好无聊，李知勋想，看着沾在自己手上五颜六色的颜料，想到刚才的状况，意识到自己最近的确是有点敏感，不如就给自己的脑袋排排空，于是约在他想到的那个地点，时间很近，就在今天下午。

.

崔胜澈把女儿的暑假作业本摊开，是一本亲子共同书写的宠物观察日记。女儿才上三年级，住校，假期的时候为了促进亲子关系和交流所以学校布置了一项需要亲子长期完成的作业。

家里正好有一只猫，库尼是孩子上一年级前从收容所领养的一只银色渐层，所以女儿很快就决定下来暑假作业的主题就是观察猫咪的生活。

并没有像老师布置作业的时候那样每天都写，女儿的性格像她另一个父亲一样务实，还有一个星期的时候才把画得满满的本子拿给他：“爸爸只要把我画画的页数写够就可以了。”

女儿在艺术方面的天赋可能遗传了另一个人的基因，虽然笔触还很不成熟但是构思和表达都已经独具自己的风格，崔胜澈随便翻了几页，难免感慨自己的孩子养得真不错，又玩了玩手机，过一会儿才重新翻开第一页，握住笔，在女儿的绘画下面书写：

养猫的注意事项：

1.按时给他喂饭；

2.看着他睡觉，他会睡很多觉，呼吸的声音会很重；

3.在他心情好的时候陪他玩；

4.如果他对你拳打脚踢的话，并不是愤怒的表现，这是因为猫咪喜欢和人类玩耍；

他写到第四条就写不下去了，库尼已经过了很活泼淘气的年龄，这会儿就正如同他写的那样趴在他的大腿上睡觉，毛茸茸的尾巴扫着他的腹部，轻轻地打呼噜。

“唉……”崔胜澈放下了笔，叹气的同时伸出手在库尼柔软的背上来回摩挲。

猫咪应该是已经睡着，呼噜声渐渐小了，身体起伏的弧度也变得更加平缓。

写不下的原因并非他不会照顾猫咪，女儿不在家的时候大部分时间里和猫咪相处的是自己，也并非没有足够的表达能力，在公司里负责用研的他如此的文档写过很多篇，而无法进行的真正原因是，这些让他突然想起来李知勋。

明明是猫咪饲养的注意事项，为什么好像在写如何同李知勋一起生活。因为走神手上的动作也不利索，不小心扯住库尼的尾巴，猫咪醒了，叫了两声就抬头看他，浅色的眼睛很深邃，和崔胜澈的对上，就又张嘴叫了两声，扯住崔胜澈的衣服要咬。

“别闹了，”崔胜澈伸手拍库尼的脑袋，“你也和他一样，惹得我心里烦躁的很。”

上次见面之后李知勋似乎说这段时间要开始准备一个系列的作品，不知道期间有没有好好吃饭，按时睡觉呢？

他不由自主地替李知勋担心身体，虽然一边这么想，一边觉得自己多管闲事。

-

一旦确定了下午的行程，本来堆在手里要在早上做完的事情也变得不想做了。李知勋喝完一听可乐，就着冰箱里剩下来的冷饭团随便填满肚子。

有点太凉了，他一边吃一边想，似乎听见脑海里来自别人的唠叨：“熬夜就算了，饭也乱吃，我看你不是不想要胃了，是不要命！”

他其实自己也知道该做什么，不然当下这些话也不会莫名其妙出现在脑海里，但是按照常理来说——按照他记忆和习惯里应当有的情况来说，这些话应该是崔胜澈在他耳朵边唠叨才对。

想着心事吃下去的东西自然也味同嚼蜡，本来也没有什么想要吃到美味的审理需求，这种情况下只是为了填饱肚子，几口并做一口吞下去，很快就吃完了，又没有事情做，回到画布前，涂了两笔又开始发呆。

“李知勋，下次你来见孩子的时候别穿工作室的衣服来了，搞得女儿到现在都怀疑自己的老爸究竟是画画还是捡破烂。”

“也没有吧，胜妍从来没有给我说过。”

“孩子不说心里不会想啊，搞不懂你……”

“是我要说搞不懂你才是吧，明明是你在意，一见面就看你在皱眉头，偶尔一次罢了，也不是天天穿工作室的衣服出来……”

“一个月就见两次女儿，你就不能好好打扮一下吗？”

“啧，下次一定下次一定。”

“你脸上那是什么表情？你给我说清楚！诶，你别抱着孩子就跑了啊！李知勋？李知勋你给我站住！”

发现自己想到崔胜澈脑子里就有点东西冒出来，李知勋发现创作过程顺利了一点，至少画布上有了东西，可是画了一部分，又进入了停滞，因为他发现自己又画起了崔胜澈。

虽然只是个蜷缩起来的背影——他还是补了一块白色，但是只有他很清楚，那又是崔胜澈的样子。

李知勋把沾了颜料的画笔扔进洗笔筒，又跑回刚才坐着的地方刷手机。他看着手机通讯录里崔胜澈存的昵称，还是老婆。一声不吭地想了想，还是没有长摁点下编辑，又在心里抱怨自己的拖延症。

什么老婆呀……早就变前妻了。

.

崔胜澈和李知勋离婚五年了，领养库尼一段时间后办的离婚。分手的过程比起想象中的平静许多，他们两个人从产生矛盾到正式离婚的进程很快，加上原本对彼此就有一些积怨，所以大家都没有什么遗憾的。过程中也没有什么纠缠，金珉奎说他们这个婚离得跟脱裤子一样简单，崔胜澈吐槽他的评价，你脱完裤子还要打炮上厕所呢，这比脱裤子可简单多了哇。

话虽然这么说，但脱了裤子之后的确还要干一些麻烦事，这婚事离了，但是等着他和李知勋的破事可是一堆堆。

他们俩其实不像会一起过日子的人，在一起的六年里总有人这么说。

崔胜澈一毕业就在互联网公司做用研，每天都是加班，他和李知勋是通过金珉奎和他男朋友那层关系认识的。

按照金珉奎的话说：“哥你也总不能一到发情期就吃抑制剂，虽然……我当然理解你的心情啦，但是这听起来未免也太时尚先锋Omega了，已经到了觉得有点惨的地步了。”

不说还真的有点管用，认识李知勋不到一年两个人就结婚了，年龄也不小，崔胜澈二十五岁，李知勋本命年。

李知勋是做艺术的，他专注的东西有些抽象，但是和崔胜澈主攻的交互美学也并非完全没有交集，两个人多少有点共同语言，加上崔胜澈从小就崇拜有艺术天分的人，李知勋虽然年龄比他小但是性格和做派都比他要成熟，所以多多少少两个人虽然闪婚但是婚姻状况一直都还算不错。

第二年的时候崔胜澈生了个女儿，名字是李知勋起的，问他的时候飞快地就回答出来，不知道是随口一说还是早就想了许久。

当然离婚和孩子的出生也脱不了干系，李知勋性子野，也自由惯了，没有孩子的时候两个人结了婚也还是觉得像在谈恋爱，有了孩子之后来源于家庭的现实重压下李知勋总是逃避，他说在家里没有办法搞创作，就在外面租了个工作室，后来回家的频率也少了，经常性地泡在那里。

崔胜澈开始想的很美好，还经常带着孩子去看他，后来随着孩子的年龄一点点大了，即使善解人意如崔胜澈也没有办法接受李知勋完全不顾家的表现。他骨子里多多少少还是留存很传统的家庭观念，这也终究成了离婚的最大原因。

离婚的时候李胜妍只有四岁，那时对两个爸爸分开的概念也不是很强烈，后来随着小孩子的意识渐渐明晰，也懂事地表达了理解。她很成熟，这一点像李知勋，过分地太早长大了。

他们一家三口，按照离婚协议上的事项，每个月见两次面，主要是陪李胜妍，采取的活动大多数是吃饭或者游乐园。

不知道李知勋，崔胜澈离婚之后没再找过男朋友，几乎是全心全意地带着孩子，谁见了都要说一句英雄母亲。

但是金珉奎，又是金珉奎，崔胜澈这个好弟弟总是担心他哥的感情生活，说哥你这样下去是会憋出毛病的，别到时候你还没看到胜妍成人，自己就先疯了，你和那个李知勋早就分手了，改干嘛干嘛。

“咋干啊……”故事起因是金珉奎见崔胜澈盯着咖啡店的年轻Alpha连路都走不动，“胜妍虽然成熟，但也没有成熟到可以接受一个新爹地吧，总之我是没有什么找男朋友的打算啦。”

“哥，我说你是不是太落后了？没有男朋友就不能打炮吗？”

这就是为什么崔胜澈的手机里出现那款匿名社交软件的原因，金珉奎一套下来从注册到发布信息一起呵成，嘱咐崔胜澈记得开定位，没事儿的时候多刷刷。

其实今天就约上不是崔胜澈的计划，毕竟他还要写李胜妍的暑假作业，他上传的照片不多，按照金珉奎的话说这样一般都不会有人划喜欢，他只是仗着无聊随便看看，没想到还真的划到一个。

两个人二话不说立马约到了当天下午，崔胜澈挂了电话才突然有了实感，手足无措地坐在桌子前想了想如果要约炮的话要做什么准备，半天才想起来去洗澡和清洁。

他今天休假，正好没什么事，一套下来时间还很多，但是人却很焦躁，难免又在心里骂自己没出息，以前和李知勋在一起的时候，有的时候甚至一早起来就在做爱，怎么上了三十岁自己摸自己屁股都要脸红了？

胜妍爸爸！不可以这样！离婚后的Omega有权利享受自由快乐的性生活的！崔胜澈洗完澡出来看着全身镜里只穿着黑色三角裤的自己。

屁股这不还是挺翘的嘛！

话说是这么说，但是自己好歹一阵子没有过性生活了，要不要？

崔胜澈从抽屉里面翻出来一板小药片，出门前还是把它塞进口袋里。

-

匿名软件其实已经在李知勋手机里存了一阵子了，毕竟他作为一个成年离异的男性Alpha，就算结过婚，也要在离婚后保有对性生活的可支配权。

可是几年下来他只是时不时装模作样地在上面上传几张照片，真正约到的却没有，不是看不对眼就是自己临阵脱逃了。

所以离婚之后的五年李知勋过得依旧像苦行僧，性愉悦基本靠梦遗和自慰，偶尔在见李胜妍的时候摸摸前妻的肩膀或者并排坐在一起看电影，硬着鸡儿回家一个人对着记忆撸到失神。

这是人肉体和精神的倒退，整天脑子被崔胜澈叨扰成一团乱麻的李知勋气氛地想，这个炮既然凭自己的本事约上了，那今天自己一定要爽到。

他刻意早了一点出门，口袋里装了药。毕竟自己上传的照片里塑造了一个比较年轻的形象，对方看起来年纪也不大，要是中途掉链子，自己真的是抬不起头了。所以出门前李知勋撇了一半那板蓝色小药片。

路上堵车，李知勋还没下车的时候对方就到了，他没有停在酒店楼下，找的地方离那个酒店不远，回对方消息前李知勋吃了两片药，才迈步快速往那里去。

李知勋远远地就看见酒店一楼咖啡厅吧台上坐着等自己的人，并不需要什么推理，工作日本来人就少，刚刚对方发消息说自己已经到了，现在坐在那里的人只有一个，不稍想也知道肯定是对方。

他总觉得很有缘分，对方和自己一样使用匿名软件模板聊天的习惯就很对他的胃口，现在看到背影脑袋后面蓬松的头发，觉得有种熟悉的心动——他难免在约炮对象身上找来自前妻的熟悉感，明明刚才还说今天是为了忘记前妻才来的，现在又想毕竟都是奔着肉体关系，所以自然也不会产生什么负罪感。

当然，看到对方的脸之前都没有。

“胜澈哥？”

“李知勋？”

.

崔胜澈一回头，比起惊讶先感受到的是被捉奸感，过了几秒钟看着同样也惊讶并且语无伦次的李知勋，才想到今天自己不就是为了摆脱良家妇女的形象才来约炮的吗。

他确实没有把李知勋和那些吃饭和绘画的照片联想起来，但是仔细琢磨，的确像是对方才会拍出来的照片。

可是，约盲炮约到前夫这件事情，也太扯淡了吧！

崔胜澈看自己对面的李知勋，手还捏着自己的肩膀，脸上的表情没有好到哪里去。你怎么在这的话自然是问不出口的，他们不但都清楚，也都无需多言自己出现在这里的理由。

这也太倒霉了，崔胜澈想，怎么可以一次炮都没约上这就撞见了前夫？

他估摸着李知勋的想法应该和自己差不多，毕竟之前每次见面的时候这小子也总是一副没有性生活的脸。

但着实有些尴尬，抛开别的不说，他和李知勋在身体上的确很合得来，不然李胜妍也不会那么早出生。

更何况……

崔胜澈想到自己的身体状况，当下就有了点想要逃走的欲望，只好直面这场乌龙，因为当务之急一下变成了朝李知勋隐瞒一个他不想让对方知道的事实。

“知勋啊……没想到约到的是你……我，这是我第一次用，那个……那个！是珉奎教我的！这，这样的话……那哥还是先走好了。”

李知勋一直低着头没说话，崔胜澈看不清他脸上的表情，正准备起身离开的时候却没有想到自己当即被摁回椅子上。

“胜澈哥……我，我可能没有办法让你离开了……”李知勋对他说悄悄话，按时间算没道理是李知勋的易感期，崔胜澈却能感受到对方在朝自己施压，“事先说好，这并非我本意，但我已经吃了药了……”

-

“妈的，怎么药也能吃到一块去。”崔胜澈被自己推倒在床上的时候李知勋听见他小声地骂脏话，手往底下探摸到一股湿滑。

崔胜澈的身体已经准备得很好，他的手才触碰到大腿内侧的肌肤，两条腿就立刻缩紧夹住了他的手：“怎么哥也吃了。”他轻笑道，对上崔胜澈通红的脸。

自然是没有等到回答，崔胜澈只是垂着眼睛放松了大腿，任李知勋的手在他的下半身捣乱：“如果刚刚我放胜澈回去的话，胜澈要怎么办呢？”故意没有说敬语，结尾才装模作样地补了一句，“啊，既然是在软件上约到的话，我可以直接喊名字吧，胜澈……”

“嗯……”李知勋用手隔着底裤摁住崔胜澈的臀缝来回摩擦，布料和肌肤摩擦带来的感受叫崔胜澈弓起背，他和李知勋面对面搂着，彼此脸上的表情一览无余，“知勋啊……”

“要像以前发情期等我的时候一样用玩具弄到高潮吗？”李知勋深知每一个叫崔胜澈发疯的敏感点，不紧不慢地刺激，同时哑声问对方，“那样可以满足吗？还是留下来比较好吧……”

既然是为了打炮来的，李知勋放下了架子什么样的话都从嘴巴里往外蹦，直白又露骨地刺激崔胜澈：“可是哥玩到后面不是很饥渴吗？后来明明被玩具捅很久也没有办法爽到啊。”

崔胜澈闭着眼睛回避他的问题，只是咬着下唇没有办法控制自己的呻吟干脆就叫出口：“嗯……我不知道……求你，求求你……”

李知勋散发一点信息素刺激他，空气里的香草味道很熟悉，崔胜澈却控制着不愿意释放信息素，李知勋停下手上的动作想要哄他释放一些信息素，凑到崔胜澈已经泛红的后颈才闻到对方脖子后面熟悉的混合味道，因为是牛奶混合着自己的味道所以很甜蜜，李知勋被崔胜澈的模样吓到，对方这何止是吃了药的反应，这明明就是还没去掉永久标记，被结合Alpha信息素支配到的样子。

“崔胜澈？”李知勋停下了自己的动作，眼神也变得严厉起来，面对着自己还没有去做移除手术的前妻发起火来，“你最好给我解释清楚这是怎么回事。”

他有点生气，不是因为崔胜澈在这件事情上瞒着他，而是对方到现在仍然带着那个属于自己的枷锁，就这样一直过了离婚后的很多年。这对Alpha不会有影响，因为一个Alpha可以标记很多个Omega，而崔胜澈这个做法，无形间就相当于给除了自己之外的所有人发了一张红牌。

直接罚下。

崔胜澈则在没有刺激的空虚下睁着好看的眼睛看他，心理防线猛地崩塌了，眼泪这就不受控制地向下流，混合的信息素味道也不收控制地在空气中爆发开：“唔……知勋，我……”

.

崔胜澈没有去做标记移除手术的原因有三：

其一，他不想脖子后面出现一个不好看的伤疤；

其二，移除手术多多少少还是有一些风险，要住很久时间的医院，他就没有办法陪李胜妍了；

其三，他还没有做好准备真的和李知勋告别。

这也是他刚刚急迫地想要逃走的原因，这件事如果被李知勋发现，他还没有想到要如何和对方说。

“就是……”结果这会儿他们两个人裤子都脱了李知勋问出口，他的身体和精神都深陷的时候小辫子被对方拽到了手里，只好支支吾吾地，“就是有点麻烦，也没有时间嘛……”他一边说一边呜咽着，伸出舌头舔干燥的嘴唇。

“妈的离婚五年了你跟我说移标记麻烦？”李知勋臭着一张脸，恶狠狠地盯着崔胜澈的脸。

崔胜澈没有办法控制自己的身体，这会身体里属于Alpha和Omega之间的束缚控制着他，李知勋越生气只会让他越兴奋，越想把全部的自己奉献给对方。

“呜……”李知勋不动作他只好自己主动去脱自己的内裤，甚至不需要润滑，手在自己的屁股上摸两把就一片湿，两只并着捅进穴口做扩张，“知勋……知勋，有什么事操进来再说好不好，呜……痒。”

“骚货，”李知勋冷冰冰地骂他，“你自己的身体，这么搞有意思吗？”

崔胜澈眼睛尖，早就看见李知勋下半身同样高涨的性器，只好哭着俯过去用都是眼泪的脸蹭李知勋的内裤，隔着布料感受性器传来的温度：“知勋，我离不开你……我没有办法控制自己……每次，嗯……每次有了想法都想起，嗯……”

李知勋顺着崔胜澈的意思把内裤脱了，两手却撑着身体完全不碰崔胜澈的身体，让对方给自己口。崔胜澈含住一个头部，一边吮吸一边说：“都会想起和知勋做爱的场景……唔，如果洗掉标记，呼……如果洗掉标记，那些相关的记忆也会消失的。”

崔胜澈俯趴在李知勋面前，手插在自己的屁股里做扩张，嘴巴里被高昂的性器塞得慢慢的，两张嘴都被塞得满满的，顺着流体液出来，且不说口水顺着李知勋的性器，沾得耻毛上全都是，屁股后面的液体都顺着胳膊往下流。

“那发情期的时候怎么办。”李知勋声音颤抖地问，手安抚似的揉着崔胜澈的脑袋，“发情期的时候谁来安慰胜澈呢？”

“抑制剂啊……”崔胜澈给他做了两个深喉，为了喘气把对方的性器吐出来用另一只手握着，“用了抑制剂之后，忍不住的时候会自己做……每次，每次和知勋见面之后的衣服都不会很快洗掉，因为……因为上面有你的味道。”

-

李知勋不知道崔胜澈那些话说得是什么意思，因为这会他们两个人都沉浸在情欲里，说的话想的事都没有参考性。

但他不得不承认的是，客观事实就是自己的确很为崔胜澈的身体着迷，离婚之后才意识到自己以前在家里没有办法工作不是因为生活里那些恼人的琐事——那些都是没有立场的借口，因为就算没有家和崔胜澈这些事情也还是会存在那里等着人处理。

倒是自己一回家就想着和崔胜澈做爱就是，虽然不愿意承认，但是在对方面前自己的确很难控制自己的身体和欲望就是。

他把崔胜澈推倒在身下，扶着分身往里探，他本来在想就算是前妻，身体再合得来也好久没有做过爱，要不要来一场细致又温柔的前戏，后来发现没必要也没可能。

尤其是崔胜澈还带着他标记这件事，李知勋不但是一个被信息素支配的Alpha还是个容易被崔胜澈刺激到的Alpha，何况两个人都吃了药，不直奔主题未免太可惜。

他这可算知道广告黄文里描述的那些欲火焚身是什么感受了，强硬地把崔胜澈的手指从屁股里抽出来就听到崔胜澈的哭声，他小高潮了一次，湿黏的体液顺着穴口流出来。

李知勋刚好就着体液的润滑往里插，扶着崔胜澈的腰，对着湿漉漉还在开合的穴口就捅进去。

两个人结合在一起，身体贴得很紧，不愿意给对方一丝间隙似的，但即使这样李知勋粗长的东西也直接抵上了生殖腔的入口，那里虽然还没打开却让崔胜澈变得很容易被刺激到，对方大声地叫出来，疼痛中夹杂着快感。

“知勋，好大啊……”崔胜澈哭着释放出更多的信息素，整个房间里的空气都被熏得甜丝丝，“还是喜欢知勋的东西……最喜欢知勋的了……”

“哥又哄我，”李知勋扶着他的屁股小心地往里顶，直到自己的东西完全被包裹住，才说话稍微缓解被刺激出来的射精欲望，“哥因为药物说话都矛盾了，当年不是说没有我也可以的吗……”

“知勋是我的Alpha，是我的，只要这个标记还在，崔胜澈就不会失去李知勋。”

“好霸道的哥，”不知道是不是真的李知勋还是被打动到，“明明离婚的时候也那么坚强，所以全都是在骗我吗？”

.

太久没被插，崔胜澈被李知勋填满的时候比起肉体，心里先油然而生一股满足感，身体早都因为吃药变得痒，像有蚂蚁在咬，性器的进入舒缓了一些这样的感觉。

李知勋看似粗暴其实很谨慎，崔胜澈晃着屁股邀请他更快一点的时候还在犹豫，害怕弄痛了太久没有做爱的崔胜澈，但这在崔胜澈看来无疑是坏心眼的刺激和逗弄。

“不会不舒服的，已经适应了……”为了证明自己崔胜澈把手伸到前面去把分身吐出来的前液展示给李知勋看，“这里也准备好了，可以了。”

耐不住他的挑逗，李知勋终于轻轻抽动起来，并且很快就加大了力道和速度。

“啊……好涨……”崔胜澈搂住李知勋的肩膀，这样整个人都依附着他了，身体在对方的节奏下晃动，李知勋的动作逐渐加大，渐渐的两个人都变得没有办法控制自己。

粗大的东西在自己的身后进出，崔胜澈觉得自己的屁股火辣辣地又痛又爽，李知勋很快就捅进了生殖腔，仗着永久标记还在就要内射，倒是也含着耳垂往崔胜澈耳朵里吹气问他的意见。

崔胜澈这会怎么可能诞生理性冷静的思考，几年没开张这会李知勋别说射精了，就算是射火箭他也没什么意见。

说得果然没错，他意识模糊地想，人真的不能憋太久，尤其是憋得很久的一个人遇到另外一个憋得很久的人，两个人还双双吃了药，人饿久了饭也要慢慢吃呢，这可折腾的是什么事儿啊。

李知勋闷哼着在崔胜澈的身体里进出，说到底还是舍不得粗暴，虽然动作很大却控制着，要是一上来就把崔胜澈弄痛了，受罪的还是他俩。他知道崔胜澈已经快要坚持不住，很快就要高潮了，因为含着自己性器的穴壁柔软又温暖的，随着他的动作越收越紧。

“啊……不行了，让我……让我射……呜呜……”两个人之间的温度也随着开着空调的房间里的温度升高，汗水淋漓地互相黏着，崔胜澈意识朦胧地喊他老公，就好像两个人没有过冷战，没有过吵架和离婚，还是从前相好的模式，软绵绵又依赖地摇抱住他。

李知勋连说话的时间都不想浪费，他脑海里有一些关于崔胜澈疯狂的念头不可自制地冒出来，那些在画布上重复的画面，带着白色的高光和鲜红色的阴影，崔胜澈的性器已经不受控制地一股一股流精液出来，他还是粗暴地揉捏同时问他：“谁在操你？”

“李知勋，是知勋……唔啊……不要这么猛嘛……老公……”李知勋一直硬着没射，崔胜澈在自己第一次高潮的时候产生了可能自己会这样被弄死的幻觉。

-

药吃的还是有点用，两个人从下午天还亮的时候折腾到晚上，崔胜澈到最后腿都合不拢，趴在床上一个劲儿地抖，也数不清究竟射了几次，前面后面都一团糟。李知勋还有体力抱着他去洗澡，泡在浴缸里自己还在冲澡的时候崔胜澈差点就睡着给淹过去，还好李知勋眼疾手快捞了一把。

弄完出来已经十一点多了，虽然还早但也的确到了要睡觉的时间，崔胜澈一定要趴在李知勋的胸口前睡，声称炮都约了售后服务要到位。

李知勋垂眼看他，十几年如一日的崔胜澈好看的脸，知道对方依旧倾注很多努力在工作和家庭上，可是崔胜澈的自我管理水平也很高，和十一年前虽然有差距，但并不大，这才突然意会到同时兼备多方的崔胜澈付出的那些努力。

“要维持一个家庭是很难的事情。”崔胜澈说过的话在李知勋的脑海里浮现出来，心里突然觉得愧疚。他其实只是需要迈出那一小步，但是却一直没有。他一直以为自己作为Alpha承担了一个家庭所需要的全部，但其实自己还是一个需要被照顾和指导的弟弟。

或许现在也还可以迈出那一小步，他想起刚才发现崔胜澈还没有洗掉标记的事情。

“胜澈呀，胜澈，睡着了吗？”他试探性地喊，崔胜澈应该真的睡着了，朦朦胧胧地应着他：“嗯……老公……知勋呀……离婚的事情，我……我不该那么冲动的，是我想的太急迫了，是我错了……”

“不，哥……我们都有错……说起来，我的错更多呢……”李知勋意识到自己迈出那一步是迟早的事情，只不过如今自己事后诸葛亮，过程中需要付出怎么样的努力这件事情还不明确就是了。

不如就先从删掉崔胜澈手机里的交友软件开始吧。

发现对方手机的解锁密码依旧是自己生日的李知勋这么想。

END.


End file.
